


회상

by calvan



Series: 미친 시간 연작 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Gen, 더스트테일
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvan/pseuds/calvan





	회상

학살자에게서 도망치던 워슈아는 메아리꽃 군락으로 뛰어들었다. 메아리꽃 아래로 파고들어 몸을 숨길 심산이었겠지만 그리 현명한 선택은 아니었다. 컴컴한 어둠 속에서도 환하게 빛나는 그 푸른 꽃잎들은 그늘을 만들지 못한다. 무심하게 부는 동굴바람에 꽃들이 흔들리자 살해자가 지나가길 간절히 빌며 벌벌떠는 몸이 푸른빛을 받아 선명하게 드러났다. 샌즈는 그걸 놓치지 않았다. 두 눈이 마주쳤다.

"네 영혼은 더럽혀져 있…."

뼈가 파고들었다. 비난은 맺어지지 못하고 먼지로 떨어져 내려 물과 뒤섞여 바닥에 스몄다. 괴물의 먼지는 생전에 좋아하던 것에 뿌리는 법인데 이 워슈아는 메아리꽃을 좋아했을까. 모를 일이다. 

더 이상 워터폴에서 EXP를 찾을 필요는 없다. 찾아봤자 아무도 없을 테니까. 샌즈는 오랜 경험으로 그 사실을 잘 알았다. 이제 남은 곳은 핫랜드 뿐이다. 서두르지 않아도 된다. 아마 이 시간이면 인간은 이미 폐허가 된 스노우딘에나 도착했을 것이다. 지름길을 걸을 수 없는 인간의 발은 느리기만 하다. 

"팝, 좀 쉬자."  
[고작 그거 잡고 지친 거야, 형?]  
"인간이 오려면 많이 남았잖아. 쉬엄쉬엄해도 돼."  
[게을러, 게을러.]  
"그래그래."

샌즈는 동생의 말을 듣는 둥 마는 둥 하며 기지개를 켰다. 뼈마디들이 맞부딪히는 소리가 났다. 톡, 깍지껴 위로 뻗은 손뼈에 차가운 것이 닿았다. 

"비?"

톡, 토독. 

"이놈의 날씨는 짐작할 수가 없다니까." 

두리번대며 주위를 살피던 샌즈의 눈에 바닥에 떨어진 우산이 들어왔다. 어느 괴물이 떨어뜨렸던 것인진 몰라도 주인 없는 우산일 것이다. 어쨌든 워터폴에 있던 괴물들은 다 죽었으니까. 샌즈는 우산을 펼쳐 어디 구멍 나거나 부러진 곳이 있나 없나 살피다 옆으로 내밀었다.

[뭐 하는 거야, 형?]  
"글쎄."  
[난 비 안 맞아.]  
"그거 기억나, 팝? 너 어릴 땐 비 오면 맨날 내가 우산 씌워주고 다녔잖아. 튼튼하니까 비 맞아도 감기 안 걸릴 거라고 늘 우산 없이 뛰어다녀서."

떨어지는 빗방울들이 후드를 적셨다. 

"그러다가 언젠 하도 비가 많이 오니 홀딱 젖어선 어떻게 됐더라. 감기 참 독하게도 걸렸지? 헤, 일주일은 꼼짝없이 누워있었을걸."  
[형.]  
"감기 낫곤 알아서 우산 잘 쓰고 다녀서 이렇게 씌워주는 게 얼마 만인지 모르겠다. 뭐, 그러고도 가끔 우산 없이 돌아다니기도 했는데 씌워주고 싶어도 팔이 안 닿으니 별수 있어야지."

물방울이 눈 아래를 타고 흘렀다. 

"…비 멎을 때까지만 이러고 있자."

대화는 더 이어지지 않았다. 빗소리만 조용히 이어졌다.


End file.
